One More Mission
by wispykitty
Summary: After spending so much time away from home, Brad promises to be home for Schu's bday, but plans get changed at the last minute.


The ride to the airport was long, and quiet. Every attempt at conversation he made, Schuldich would not follow up on, almost as though he was purposefully ignoring him. It hurt Brad that Schuldich would act like this, but he knew in just a few more minutes, everything would be resolved. He drove on, deciding to simply not push the young German for a conversation.  
  
"So where are you going this time?" Schuldich's curiosity gave in, and a conversation finally sprang up.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Won't I see when we get to the airport?"  
  
"No. No you won't. I told you Schuldich, this is a private mission, and I can't tell you about it." At least not yet, Brad thought to himself. Schuldich shook his head, sighing loudly while looking out the window. "Don't fog my windows Schuldich."  
  
"Oh screw off. It's not funny."  
  
"Schuldich, what's wrong? Why are you so moody?" Brad knew the answer, but didn't want to let on that anything was different about this time. In the past three months, the American had only been home for a total of twelve days. It was wearing on the German, whose eighteenth birthday was rapidly approaching. Brad knew it had been hard on him, being alone all that time while being responsible for Farf and Nagi. But it had to be done; there was nothing the American could do about it. And now, after Brad had promised Schu he would be home for his birthday, Takatori had called him in this morning, giving him orders on yet another mission. He would be away for the next two weeks, missing Schuldich's birthday. When he told his German lover he'd be gone, Schuldich exploded, yelling loud curses in German, stomping around wildly and finally running to his room and slamming the door. When Brad came in to talk to him a few minutes later, he was heartbroken to find Schuldich lying facedown on his bed, crying into his pillow. Brad had sat down beside him, touching his shoulder. Schuldich didn't turn to look at him; all he had done was simply ask him if work was more important than he was. Brad hadn't replied, and then he had been asked whether he still loved Schuldich or not. He hadn't replied to that either, only told the German that he would have to come to the airport with him, to drive his car back. So a few hours later, and they were now coming up on the airport. And Schuldich was still pissed off at him. Brad parked the car, silently getting out and popping the trunk. He lifted the two heavy suitcases out, extending their handles and pulling them along behind him. Schuldich followed him in, not bothering to take a suitcase from him. He checked Brad's luggage as the American spoke with the ticket agent, and scowled when Brad told him he had orders and rules to pass on to him before he left. Schuldich grumbled something in German, which Brad didn't understand, but followed him until they reached the gate. Brad pulled a file out of his bag, handing it to Schuldich.  
  
"Read this." The German snorted, taking the file. "Not happy enough with the babysitting job I did during your last mission Brad? Have to type out the rules of the house for me now?"  
  
"Just read it." Schuldich sighed loudly as he opened the folder, and Brad stood back, folding his arms and waiting. Schuldich read through the file, his scowl getting larger as he read further. -Fly to Berlin. Get lodgings at the fanciest hotel, rent the best model of new sports car. Observe suspect, befriend him. Buy him drinks, talk with him. Take him out for dinner. Take suspect back to hotel room, fuck him. Spend following two weeks treating him like royalty, and performing any task he desires. Vital point during mission: you are his slave, his word is law. Schuldich slammed the folder shut, handing it back to Brad.  
  
"I think you showed me the wrong file Brad. Are all your missions like this?" Schuldich glared at his boyfriend, well, probable ex-boyfriend, if he actually went on this mission.  
  
"No, only this one." The American smirked, as he tucked the file back into his bag.  
  
"Well then I hope you have fun Brad. Bring me back a fucking souvenir. And don't bother calling me on my birthday either, you'd only ruin my day." Schuldich promptly turned and started walking away, so angry he had forgotten the keys for Brad's car.  
  
"Schuldich? Don't you at least want to see who my suspect is for the mission?" Schuldich stopped, as he tossed out a "No" back at Brad. "Don't you at least want the keys for the car?" Schuldich closed his eyes, calming himself as he turned around. He walked back up to Brad, holding his hand out.  
  
"Just give me the damned keys. And take a taxi home when you get back." Brad smirked, and instead of dropping the keys into the German's hand, he held up a piece of paper.  
  
"Just because I know you want to know, this is a picture of my suspect for the mission." Before looking at the picture, Schuldich shot a glare up at Brad, even more enraged as he saw the constant smirk still on his lips. He grabbed the paper, nearly tearing it out of the American's grasp. He turned it over, expecting to see some extremely hot, young looking beautiful German. The bastard just wants to rub it right in my face. His eyes fell on the picture, as he froze. He looked back up at Brad, whose smirk softened into a smile. "Well liebe, are you coming with me, or not?" Brad held two plane tickets in his hand, reaching his other hand out to Schuldich. The German looked back at the paper, suddenly realizing that this wasn't a real mission Brad was being sent on, Takatori probably didn't even know about it. He took Brad's hand, still in shock.  
  
"Bradley, I'm so sor-" He was cut off, as a finger was brought up to his lips.  
  
"Happy early birthday Schuldich. I told you I'd spend it with you." Brad leaned down, kissing the German, unaware of the surrounding crowd. Schuldich wrapped his arms around Brad's waist, hugging the American tightly. He looked down at the paper one last time, as his own smiling face stared back up at him. 


End file.
